


sanctity

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Tension, F/F, tending the sick prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: Sometimes, she wishes to know whether this feeling has a name.





	sanctity

**Author's Note:**

> ... Actually, I'm still grasping on PasuPare myself. There's little about them, I have yet to inspect further. AyaChisa is one of my favorite pair and oh how I love fire.
> 
> This could be inaccurate and strange, I'm sorry.

“Chisato-chan is not here today?”

Aya asked to the passing Kanon by the time the school is out. Pastel*Palettes is having another practice session and she usually come to ask Chisato to come together, but she hasn’t been receiving any chats ever since. Their last conversation was last night, in the Pasupare’s group chat with Eve and Hina talked about something that Aya couldn’t comprehend and Maya tried to stop them. Chisato was nowhere to be found.

Kanon, the only one Aya knew that might able to give her answers, shook her head. “I don’t know, she’s not texting me at all about her absence.”

Aya was about to text anyone asking whether Chisato already at the studio, when Kanon continued, “Why don’t you try and check her house? Her apartment is not far from here. I can help you to get there, but I can’t come since I have another appointment.”

The vocalist of Pasupare found herself telling generic yes to the option.

 

* * *

 

Little that Aya knew about Chisato’s past aside of the fact that she’s a child actress. The cream-haired bassist was mysterious, as she keeps her distance well from others. Slowly, but surely, Chisato came to their practice session and they restarted their debut, and ever since, Chisato always come to practice, and Aya felt happy because she has looked up to Chisato ever since, with her politeness and her experience—

A certain thought crossed in her mind that made her suddenly yelp, Kanon turned with a puzzled expression.

“Is something wrong, Aya-san?”

“I-It’s nothing.”

Aya _is_ oblivious, but not her teammates – Aya doesn’t bother to think about particular matters until Maya told her once about how Chisato looked at her. Hina described it as ‘Chisato-chan interested in you’ and Eve explained it as ‘a look full of bushido power– or something about it that Aya didn’t get.

_It must be her imagination, after all, I’m just a ... trainee compared to her years of idol experience. She simply sees me as ‘Aya’._

The apartment complex they ventured is big, big enough to get Aya staring. Kanon guided her to the attendant’s mail boxes to seek for the name, _Shirasagi_ , _405_. The mailbox was void of letters.

“Tell Chisato-chan that I said hi!” Kanon gave her a smile and bow before left Aya alone, a bit confused.

She should check up on Chisato and discarded her thoughts about everything else, especially about how Chisato sees her.

* * *

 

The apartment complex was big. It was divided in five floors, but there’s another building beside this one, which has roughly two more floors including rooftop terrace. Aya skimmed the floor directory in the lift, trying to collect herself and thinking what she should say when she’s meeting the Pasupare’s bassist.

 _Ah, if only the sudden talk between them – she and other Pasupare members – about Chisato didn’t resurface._ Aya sighed. Her heart has yet to calm down from its sudden skip.

The lift stopped with a loud ding, signaling she had arrived at her destination. The alleyway was empty and she was the only one riding in the lift. Her eyes cast everywhere, finding where the room 405 was. Aya walked slowly, memorized the empty hall ever-so-slightly.

405 was five doors to the left alley, the nameplate Shirasagi is there to erase her doubts. Aya eventually took a sharp intake of breath before pressing on the doorbell.

No answer. Aya tried again.

Again, no answer – Had Chisato gone somewhere and her parents are not home?

Aya pressed the bell again, hoping that three time’s a charm.

 _“Yes?”_ a familiar – yet hoarse – voice, answered from the intercom. _It’s her_. Though, Aya quickly came to worry since her tone seemed off.

“Chisato-chan, it’s me, Aya,” Aya said. “You were not at school so I wondered where you have been ... are you okay?”

The door opened with a click, revealing the bassist on the other side; her hair disheveled and tinge of red was present coloring her pale cheek. Her hand trembling on the doorknob – Chisato is clearly not healthy. “Aya-chan ...?”

Chisato was clearly surprised to see the vocalist there, however, Aya didn’t get herself to bear with talking, she took Chisato’s hands, holding her close. “I-I’m sorry, you shouldn’t be out of bed!”

“It’s okay, there’s nobody to answer the door, after all—“ Chisato coughed.

“There, there, let’s go back to your room, okay?”                            

* * *

 

Chisato thought that it might be an important matter coming to her, like someone from the agency sought her or something along the line. She never, ever expected her band mates—Maruyama Aya, especially—coming to get her. Initially, she hated to be seen in such weak state like this, then again, there’s another reason, the most important one she had, that she tried to be in a good distance from the vocalist.

“Aya-chan?”

She still could see the pink-haired girl near, right beside her. Aya was clad in her school uniform, with her hair down. Chisato liked it more when she had her hair down, though, she would be disappointed a bit when they're practicing since Aya kept her hair in twin tail that time.

She found herself unable to voice complains when Aya helped her back to bed, she was too dizzy to access her situation well to form the usual, composed replies.

Maybe her fever went up again, Chisato said to herself, she hardly had a strength to open her eyes now.

“Stay here?”

A weak squeeze to Aya’s hand, and she fell asleep.

* * *

 

At first, she took Maruyama Aya as a naive girl; she was a teeny-bit lucky to be admitted as the lead vocalist for Pastel*Palettes project and clinging to it like it is all of her life. Aya was a trainee, looking for a chance to be an idol someday but nobody sees her worth.

It was when Chisato saw her spirit that she is forever struck, intrigued, inspired – when Aya tried to sell their tickets despite the rain that poured. That time felt like Chisato found something that had been missing from her own – the passion to do everything better, to take chances and to never give up.

Ever since then, she has been looking forward to Pastel*Palettes practice days; to have fun with them, to be there as a team, _to be with—_

Chisato opened her eyes to the sight of her room. She was tucked inside her blanket, there’s a warm sensation on her forehead, and she couldn’t feel her dizziness any longer. It was as if she had awakened from a long sleep, feeling content despite knowing she had lost something.

“Chisato-chan?”

Her lilac met with those brighter shades of red, painted in concern and worry. Chisato wondered since when Aya has been there, maybe watching her mumbles and her sleeping face—

“Chisato-chan, are you okay? Your face is still red.”

Aya was close, checking on her now flushed cheek that wasn’t from her feverish condition.“A-Ah, I, It’s okay. I’m fine now.”

What Chisato failed to notice after her wake was the fact that Aya laced their fingers on the bed. The cream-haired girl relaxed to the touch, feeling the soft, yet foreign warmth to her liking.

“How long have I been sleeping?” Chisato asked, giving the palm a squeeze.

“I don’t see the clock, but it’s already dark outside.” Aya answered, both the question and the squeeze. “Don’t worry, I already called others to say that the practice is cancelled.”

Chisato wanted to sit up, but a shook from Aya stopped her.

“Don’t,” she repeated. “You should stay in your bed, or your fever might worsen like earlier.”

Chisato wondered what Aya have done when she was out, aside from giving her the warm towel. Judging from how the vocalist phrased her words, it looks like time has passed quite long after her collapse. She didn’t remember what she had said before she closed her eyes, and she doesn’t know why she tried hard to recall to begin with.

“Do you want something to drink?” Aya broke their silence.

“Yes, please.”

 

* * *

 

Aya excused herself to go back to where kitchen was to get some water. She was fumbling her way minutes ago while now it’s like she already know the house like forever. She said to Chisato that she got a meal for her, which is in the way of getting ready.

 _Stay here._ —those words stayed true in her mind and she couldn’t shake it away. It echoed for every of her steps along the line.

Because of those words, too, she took Chisato’s hand unconsciously; to simply feel, to simply want, to simply yearn for those words she heard to be true. Though, Chisato didn’t look like she remembered, nor bothered by their closeness while all the time it was always the good distance.

Aya heaved a sigh as she took the porridge to the bowl, and said water that Chisato requested.

_Maybe because she doesn’t want me. / She’s a super idol, not a trainee like me._

Aya scanned the living room and then to the full void of the apartment, which was neat – far too neat, as if it has been untouched; spotless window, empty kitchen, empty guest rooms … it felt too lonely, does Chisato lives here alone?

She took the tray back to the room, finding the cream-haired girl obeyed her plea by staying on the bed, gazing at somewhere but her, even though she was loud to open the door.

“Chisato-chan?” she could see the jolt, Chisato turned.

“T-Thank you, Aya-chan.”

Aya dropped the tray on the nightstand nearby. The silence was heavy, Aya didn’t know why. Chisato seemed to get something in mind, but she only sneak a glance to Aya, not bothering to speak her mind.

The vocalist took the bowl, taking a seat on the bed. “So, do you lived all by yourself here, Chisato-chan?”

“Hm? Ah, yes,” Chisato’s gaze was a mile away. “Both of my parents are busy. They came to check-up on me sometimes, but—wait, are you going to feed me?”

Aya gave a smile. “Of course. You’re not in condition to move too much,” she stirred the porridge. “Don’t worry, I’m not that clumsy to make you choke.”

“That’s not—“ _that’s not … what, Chisato?_ Her lilac caught the confusion upon Aya’s features, waiting for her response. “—Looks like I don’t have much choice.”

Much silence followed as Chisato ate. Aya doing things carefully, giving Chisato about half to fourth of the spoon and blow it before giving it in. Occasionally, Aya would ask whether it was hot – the porridge – or that Chisato would like to stop eating or drink some water.

Indescribable warmth bubbling inside Chisato as they speak – and no, it’s not like she disliked it. It was rather … exciting, to feel it, rather than it must be discarded or forgotten. She wanted to feel this, she doesn’t want to let go—

“It’s kind of late,” Aya checked on her phone. “I need to go home soon, will you be okay on your own?”

Chisato could see something—hesitation, another fire she can’t describe—welled up within the shade of pink, between the smile, and between the gap of their fingers on the bed.

_At least for today, let me be a bit selfish._

“Stay here?”

Hearing the repetition, Aya was forever glad.


End file.
